


Three Dates

by SysOpRunner



Series: Crossing paths [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short & Sweet, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SysOpRunner/pseuds/SysOpRunner
Summary: As good as things are, Tsukishima would like a little something more and Kuroo is only too happy to oblige.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Crossing paths [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011135
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. Strawberries at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my many-named mystery friend for prompting me to write something soft and fluffy.

“Does it ever bother you that this is all we ever do?” asked Tsukishima, squinting a little to look up at Kuroo. He had his head on Kuroo’s chest, his arms wrapped around him, their legs tangled together and Kuroo’s fingers tracing gently along his spine.

“This? What _ever_ do you mean?” asked Kuroo, letting his fingers slide lower.

“That whenever we’re together, it’s always in bed,” answered Tsukishima, squirming happily under the touch.

“I resent that! Last time it was on the _couch_ and the time before that it was…” Kuroo laughed when Tsukishima interrupted him by slapping his hand on Kuroo’s mouth.

“You know what I mean! And mind you, I’m not complaining about what we do in bed… or elsewhere,” Tsukishima smiled at that. “It’s just that I wonder sometimes if we shouldn't make time to, you know… date.” 

“Aaaww… Tsukki! You want to date me?” exclaimed Kuroo in mock surprise.

“Well, contrary to first impressions, you’re actually a pretty interesting guy so I think it may be fun to spend time together doing something else than each-other…”

“Ohoho! Is this a challenge, Tsukishima Kei?” asked Kuroo, a mischievous glint in his eye. He rolled them so that he was over Tsukishima and bent down to kiss him.

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret bringing this up,” muttered Tsukishima, but there was a soft smile on his face as he let Kuroo kiss him. 

\---

Tsukishima was plowing through his notes, highlighter in one hand, the other trailing over a page of a reference book when an alarm buzzed on his watch. He frowned and flicked his wrist to look at the tiny display. It was a reminder to go get something to eat. He needed to have a decent meal before his practice this evening. He frowned again. The cafeteria was at the other end of the campus and he’d waste a solid 15 minutes trekking there from the library. He briefly considered getting something from the café downstairs but the place only had pre-packaged sandwiches that had the general consistency of playdough. And about the same nutritional value and taste too. He was not making _that_ mistake again. He sighed and got up to return the hefty reference book to its shelf.

He got back to his table and started gathering his notes and pens when his eyes landed on an unfamiliar piece of folded green paper. He frowned and picked it up to take a closer look. It was folded into the shape of a frog, with little rectangular glasses drawn on. He huffed a little laugh that was somewhere halfway between amused and annoyed and turned the frog over. “Hop on over to the east staircase,” was written on the frog’s belly. He gathered his things and carefully slipped the frog into a pocket of his backpack. He took a quick moment to orient himself, the setting sun outside the windows providing an easy reference point. He walked down the corridor towards the staircase, wondering what Kuroo had in mind. Probably making out in the relative privacy of the staircase. Not that Tsukishima was opposed to the idea so he resigned himself to having a quick playdough sandwich on his way to practice. He was surprised that Kuroo was on the campus though. He was scheduled to leave tonight. In fact, they had already said goodbye this morning very thoroughly.

He pushed open the door and looked around. No Kuroo. What was he playing at? Then he spotted another frog on the top stair leading up. He jogged up the steps and picked it up. This one had glasses and a little crown drawn on at a jaunty angle. He smiled and turned it over. “Up to the top of the tower, my prince,” was written underneath. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and climbed the stairs but there was no mistaking the smile spreading across his face.

There was another frog just in front of the door leading to the rooftop. It was a little hard to make out what the squiggle was meant to represent but Tsukishima settled on it being the tongue of the frog with a fly at the tip. He took a moment to tuck all the frogs together in his backpack before pushing open the door.

Kuroo was sitting cross-legged on a checkered blanket spread on the surface of the roof a short distance away. Tsukishima walked slowly over, trying to figure out what was going on. Kuroo got up, a tea-towel draped over his forearm, and bowed to him as he approached. “Your table is ready, sir,” he said and waved Tsukishima over to one corner of the blanket. He sat down on the opposite corner and looked at the blonde expectantly. The space between them held several covered containers, as well as chopsticks and bottles of water. There were even candles. A mouth-watering smell wafted up from under the lids. 

“What’s this?” Tsukishima asked.

“This is a picnic dinner date, my prince,” answered Kuroo. He uncovered the dishes one after the other and explaining what each of them contained. 

“Very impressive,” said Tsukishima. “But you seem to have forgotten dessert,” he added.

“Fear not, my lovely,” answered Kuroo, uncovering the last container with a flourish, revealing a handful of ripe strawberries. “And if you want something sweeter, I’m sure we’ll think of something,” he added with a wink.

Tsukishima leaned back and laughed. It was one of those rare, full-throated laughs that Kuroo treasured and collected like the precious things they were. They were few and far between and given only to those Tsukishima loved and trusted, and Kuroo was proud to say that he had a fair collection of them to his name. He looked at the blonde man, the way his long pale neck was exposed as he laughed, the way his eyes sparkled as he looked at him, the way his pretty little nose crinkled with laughter. There wasn't a part of him that Kuroo didn't think gorgeous and kissable. His breath caught short just looking at him like that. “Holy fuck, you’re beautiful,” he blurted without thinking. 

They ate, passing the dishes back and forth between them and looking out over the campus. Tsukishima shifted around until he sat next to Kuroo, leaning on his shoulder. As the sun sank below the horizon, they pushed the dishes away. Kuroo held the box of strawberries in his hands, picking them one by one and feeding them to Tsukishima, occasionally eating one himself. But he preferred the taste of strawberries on Tsukishima's lips and he chased every fruit with gentle kisses. Soft candlelight enveloped them in a warm and intimate bubble. Tsukishima looked over to Kuroo only to find the other man looking at him with a smile on his lips that was not his usual sly grin but a soft and tender thing, a smile that was for Tsukishima alone. A slight blush, barely visible in the flickering light, crept up his neck and he leaned over until their foreheads touched and whispered softly “I love you Kei.”


	2. Music in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo in a suit. That is all.

Tsukishima was climbing the stairs up to his apartment, thinking over his plans for the weekend. Nothing too stressful, he was mostly up to date on his schoolwork, and exams were still a good way off. Some leisure time would be welcome. He could read, get some groceries… He was halfway up the stairs when he noticed the music coming from above. His heart skipped a beat. Kuroo was back! It could only be Kuroo. None of his neighbors had such gawdawful taste in music. His weekend plans immediately rearranged themselves around a certain dark-haired man. He jogged up the last few steps, unlocked the door, and looked around. His good suit was hanging on its support on the closet door, Kuroo’s jacket was draped over a chair and the music seemed to be coming from the bathroom. At the sound of the door closing, Kuroo’s head popped out from the bathroom. “Oh, good! You’re home. Get in here and wash up, we need to be ready in half an hour.” 

Tsukishima walked up to him and took in the sight. Kuroo’s hair was still slightly damp but his chin was freshly shaved and he was buttoning up the cuffs of his shirt. Tsukishima was no ugly duckling and could pull off a suit with ease but Kuroo was on a whole other level. Dark shirt, black tie, black vest, somber and understated but Tsukishima knew that wherever he’d go, all eyes would be on Kuroo when he looked like this. The dark material sat snug across his back, tapering down to his hips and showing off his athletic physique. “What’s going on?” Tsukishima asked. “Is this another one of your work things?”.

“No. Not a work thing. It’s a _date_ thing. Just you and me.” He put a finger under Tsukishima’s chin and tilted his face up for a kiss. “Just you and me…” Tsukishima closed his eyes and let Kuroo kiss him, slow and gentle, but his heart was beating fast. It was a rare thing for him to get Kuroo all to himself when he looked like _this_. Usually, Kuroo couldn’t wait to shed his suit as soon as he walked in the door and they'd spend their time in jeans or sweats or… less. Tsukishima hummed slightly into the kiss and felt as if he’d already got his dessert.

They walked into the restaurant side by side and the hostess immediately zeroed in on Kuroo. She smiled sweetly and all but batted her eyelashes at him. Tsukishima scowled but she didn't spare a single glance in his direction. But Kuroo didn’t like it when his boyfriend was being ignored. He put an arm around Tsukishima, a hand on his hip, and pulled him close to his side. His eyes were locked on the hostess as he smiled charmingly and confirmed that yes, he did indeed have a reservation. Tsukishima enjoyed seeing her smile slip a little before she hitched it up again and lead them to their table. Tsukishima couldn't help feeling a little smug.

They sat across from each other, their legs tangling under the table. There was just no way two guys as tall as they were could comfortably fit their long legs under a little table without some level of contact. But Tsukishima was definitely not complaining. He loved Kuroo’s long legs. He loved everything about the man.

They talked and ate and laughed. In the soft light, Kuroo looked so handsome, with his crooked smile and his wild hair and that mischievous glint in his eyes. Tsukishima still couldn't believe they’ve managed to find each other after all this time. The memory of that moment brought a smile to his face and butterflies to his stomach.

Kuroo lifted an eyebrow at this smile. “What..?” he asked softly.

“Just thinking how you turned up in my life again,” Tsukishima blushed because he was not very good at this. He wasn’t shy about showing Kuroo how much he loved him but saying these things out loud could be a challenge. “Just like a stray cat,” he added, pretending to be annoyed.

Kuroo leaned back and laughed at that because he knew the truth of the feelings behind the words and he wouldn't want it any other way. Tsukishima ordered a strawberry shortcake for dessert and ate all the strawberries first. Kuroo scooped away the whipped cream and Tsukishima pretended to be annoyed at that but Kuroo caught the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

They walked out of the restaurant and into the evening air just barely cool with the promise of autumn. Thew walked slowly across the park, Kuroo’s arm around his back, following the lights and the music coming from the pavilion somewhere ahead. They stopped to listen to the band, playing something soft and jazzy. Kuroo took his hand and pulled him closer, wrapping the other arm around his waist and lead them into the open space in front of the pavilion. They swayed slowly with the music, Tsukishim’s hand sliding up to Kuroo’s back. He lowered his head onto his shoulder and breathed in the smell of his cologne. He loved when this smell lingered on his pillow. He loved when those strong arms were wrapped around him. He loved the feel of Kuroo’s body swaying against him with feline grace. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and said out loud the words he’d been thinking all along. “I… I love you…” he whispered into Kuroo’s neck. He knew that Kuroo heard him because he could feel his breathing hitch for a moment and his arms tighten around him. But they kept on dancing and Tsukishima was happy about that. He was happy because if Kuroo had said anything, or pulled away to look at him, then Tsukishima would probably say something sarcastic. And he didn’t want to do that, he wanted to keep on dancing, to feel Kuroo’s body against his, and his breath on his skin.

The music stopped. The musicians gathered their instruments and left. The lights in the pavilion went out. The two men still held each other and swayed gently because, for them, the music still played in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof... this turned out unexpectedly emotional. Hope you liked it!


	3. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weather ruins Kuroo's date plans but there is always dessert.

Tsukishima was not a morning person, despite being an early riser. It seemed like a contradiction but he liked his quiet early mornings, especially when Kuroo was there. He would wake before the sun was even up and look over to see the disaster of wild hair and long limbs splayed across his bed. The sight never failed to make him smile. He would nuzzle softly into Kuroo’s neck, breathing in his warm smell before climbing out of bed and heading into the kitchen. He’d make a cup of coffee just for himself, grab a blanket and go sit on the narrow seat under the window. It wasn't a time for being productive. It was his time for reading quietly or, like today, just drinking his coffee and watching the raindrops racing down the windowpane, warm with the knowledge that Kuroo was sleeping just a few steps away.

By the time Kuroo woke up, the street below was animated with rain-smudged cars and pedestrians hurrying by with their umbrellas. Kuroo wandered over without a word, sat on the floor beside him, and buried his face in Tsukishima’s lap, wrapping his arms around his middle. Tsukishima ran his fingers through the soft black hair at the nape of Kuroo’s neck and drew a contented sigh. After some time, Kuroo emerged and looked up to Tsukishima’s face with a smile. "Did you have breakfast yet?" he asked, setting his cheek on the blonde man's knees and looking up at him with that same contented look. Tsukishima shook his head and ran his fingers down to Kuroo’s cheek. "Your hands are cold," Kuroo said, taking the hand into his and pressing it to his mouth. "Lemme make you some tea," he added, before extracting himself and heading to the kitchen. 

From his perch by the window Tsukishima could hear him opening cupboards, filling the kettle, and taking out the cups. After a few minutes, the little table was set and when Tsukishima sat on the floor on one side, Kuroo wrapped the blanket around the blonde again, put a pillow behind his back, and sat on it. He put his chest against Tsukishima's back, his legs on either side and reached around the blonde to pour the tea. Tsukishima found himself holding a warm mug of tea, wrapped in a blanket and then wrapped in Kuroo, being fed sections of an orange Kuroo had brought along. He couldn't think of a better way to stay warm. 

“Damn this rain,” sighed Kuroo, once the tea was drunk and the oranges were eaten. “I was hoping to take you out today.” 

“Well, it's not the kind of weather for going out. Besides, I think I’ll have to go to the library for a couple of hours. My study group just discovered they have things to _study_ and apparently they can't do it without me,” he frowned at his phone and put his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. “I was really looking forward to spending the day with you,” he added. 

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Tsukishima and nuzzled his neck. “I know Tsukki, I did too…” He was bummed, thinking that his plans were going to waste because of the damn crappy weather. “I know! Let's make it a stay-in date?” he exclaimed. They would have a date, weather be damned.

"A what?” Tsukishima asked distractedly, his eyes still on his phone.

“Go to your study group. In the meantime, I’ll go out and get a few things, and then we’ll have a nice stay-at-home date,” offered Kuroo.

“How is that different from a regular night at home?” asked Tsukishima with a smirk on his face.

“Well, for one thing, the dessert will be in the kitchen instead of the bedroom…” crooned Kuroo.

“I like my dessert in the bedroom,” said Tsukishima, leaning back onto Kuroo’s chest.

"I'm aware of that," Kuroo answered. "In fact, you've got quite the sweet tooth," Kuroo nudged his nose behind the other man’s ear, making him squirm.

"Never heard you complain about it…" muttered Tsukishima, distracted by Kuroo’s lips on his neck. "But if you insist, we can have sex in the kitchen too…"

Kuroo burst out laughing so hard he actually snorted and Tsukishima couldn't help but smile. He loved making Kuroo laugh, and half the barbs and scathing remarks they traded were really destined for that. Oh, who was he kidding? All of them, all the jabs, all the whispers in the dark, all the late-night calls and hurried text between classes or before a match, all that was only destined to get Kuroo to laugh that obnoxious laugh, to smile his soft hesitant smile, to whisper his name against his skin… "Oh, Tsukki, this right here is why I love you," he chuckled. "So, what do you say?" He asked, holding the blonde tight and nudging his side.

Tsukishima nodded his agreement and leaned back to snag a kiss over his shoulder. Fact was, he'd agree to anything Kuroo proposed so he resigned himself to spending a couple of hours with his study group, knowing the rest of his day would be filled with whatever Kuroo had in mind. 

Dressed in black jeans and a thick ivory sweater, Tsukishima wrapped a scarf around his neck, shrugged on his jacket, and squared his shoulders against the cold and the rain. Soon enough, Kuroo left as well, a substantial shopping list in his hand. Despite the length of the list, he was the first to return, balancing all of his purchases in his arms and setting to work.

When Tsukishima returned, he was hungry, chilled to his core, and completely disgruntled by having spent his time with people who seemed thicker than freshly poured cement. He opened the door and sighed as warmth and light enveloped him. Kuroo was busy in the kitchen, enticing aromas wafting from that direction. Tsukishima took off his boots and jacket, padded on to the kitchen, and draped himself across Kuroo’s back. The older man turned around, put his arms around Tsukishima, and kissed him softly, fingers running through short blonde hair on his nape. “It's almost ready,” he said. “Come, sit down and relax, while I finish up,” he led Tsukishima to a stool on the other side of the kitchen counter and sat him down. He poured them both a glass of wine, kissed him again, and went back to work. Tsukishima once again thought himself incredibly lucky. He sipped his wine, put his feet up on the seat next to him, and let the warm light, soft music, and the sight of Kuroo’s stupid hair bobbing around the kitchen chase some of the chill from his bones. 

Kuroo put a steaming bowl of soup in front of him, piled with noodles, topped with mushrooms and greens and half a perfect almost-runny egg. He leaned over the bowl and inhaled the spicy aromas. He was so lucky. He looked up to see Kuroo eyeing him, clearly happy with himself. He was so, _so_ lucky. By the time their bowls were empty, Tsukishima was no longer cold. Kuroo ushered them onto the couch, bringing their wine glasses and turning down the lights. He listened fondly to Tsukishima disparaging roundly his study group companions, musing about his career choices and discussing his team and their prospects for the upcoming matches. He had the blonde man’s long long legs draped across his lap and he ran his hands down to make sure his feet weren’t cold. The meal and the wine seemed to have done their job he noted as he ran his fingers along the graceful arch of Tsukishima’s feet.

So gorgeous, he thought to himself. Every part of him. But it wasn’t only about his looks. Tsukishima was all kinds of amazing: He had a sharp wit and a quick tongue that never failed to make Kuroo laugh and marvel. His prickly exterior was what most people noticed, never having the opportunity to see the affectionate, tender side he saved for those who mattered to him. Not only did he put up with, but he positively craved Kuroo’s clinginess. He liked to run his fingers through his stupid hair, knowing how much Kuroo loved it and how he turned to mush under his touch. He never complained about the odd schedule, the constant comings, and goings, the lack of routine. Instead, Tsukishima treated every return as a reunion worth celebrating. The unpredictable schedule only served to make them treasure every moment they spent together. 

“So, what about my dessert?” asked Tsukishima, playfully poking Kuroo with his foot and startling him out of his thoughts. 

“Ohoho? Ready for something sweet?” Kuroo tried his best to smile and joke, and not get as misty-eyed as his thought made him. 

“Well, you've been building up my expectations since this morning...” Tsukishima teased.

“OK, stay here. It’s a surprise,” Kuroo prompted before heading back to the kitchen.

“You know I can see everything you’re doing from here, right?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Then close your eyes. No peeking!”

Tsukishima laughed and busied himself with a magazine, trying to ignore the noises from the kitchen.

A few moments later, Kuroo was back, carefully setting on the table two tall glasses with long straws. Tsukishima eyed them curiously, intrigued by the soft pink color of the concoction topped with whipped cream and sprinkled with delicate chocolate shavings. He took a sip and closed his eyes as the flavors hit his tongue: strawberry milkshake... Made with actual fresh strawberries… he couldn’t help the satisfied hum that escaped his throat. It was like a hit of summer and sunshine, so incongruous on this cold rainy day. He opened his eyes and saw the same warmth of summer reflected in Kuroo’s amber eyes. He hummed again because it was so good, so perfect. 

He finished his milkshake with Kuroo’s eyes on him and his hand caressing up and down his leg, making him wish there wasn’t so much fabric between them because he wanted Kuroo’s hands on his skin. He put his glass down and stalked across the couch to seat himself in Kuroo’s lap. He bent down to put his mouth on Kuroo’s and let the other man kiss the taste of strawberries off his lips and chase it down his tongue. He tangled his fingers into thick black hair and held on as Kuroo kissed his lips, the corner of his jaw, and licked that sensitive spot just under his ear, making him shiver and squirm. “Bed?” Kuro whispered between kisses.

“Bed,” Thukishima gasped and he wrapped his legs around Kuroo and let himself be carried.

They were both feeling mellow and sentimental, and the rain was still pattering on the windows, and they had each other, and their hands caressing softly, and their breaths warm on each other’s mouths and needed nothing more. 

\---

When they were spent and content and quiet, with their legs entwined and their arms around each other, Kuroo nudged his side slightly. “So. Dessert. Better in the kitchen or in the bedroom?” 

“Hmmm… that’s a tough one,” Tsukishima pretended to ponder.

Kuroo gasped theatrically in mock offense.

“Well, those were _fresh_ strawberries. You have to admit that’s hard to beat,” Tsukishima teased.

“So, you liked the milkshake?” Kuroo asked as he settled himself between Tsukishima’s legs, his head propped up over the blonde’s stomach, and looked up at him adoringly.

“Very much.”

“And the ramen?”

“Yes, very tasty,”

“And the stay-in date?”

“I think the answer to that is pretty obvious,” Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow.

“Really?” Kuroo smiled a Cheshire grin.

“Yes,” Tsukishima ran his fingers through Kuroo’s hair.

“Really really?” Kuroo badgered him happily.

“Oh my god, yes, really! What will I have to do to make you shut up?” Tsukishima asked in an exasperated tone that was belied by the fond smile on his face.

“Marry me.”

Tsukishima opened his mouth to retort but the smile stilled on his lips as he looked at Kuroo. His expression was a little startled as if his own words had come as a surprise. His mouth was devoid of its usual smirk and his eyes wide and earnest. 

There was a moment. A moment where they were looking at each other. A moment where either of them could have laughed it off, pretended it was nothing but a tease, made a joke, and they would move on, act like it never happened. Kuroo was looking up at the blonde, a buzzing sound in his ears. Tsukishima was looking down at Kuroo’s, holding his breath. Their heartbeats were marking the passing of time, until the moment was spent, until there was no doubt left. 

Tsukishima cast him a sidelong glance and without a word turned to open a drawer on his bedside table. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Kuroo. The other man sat up and his eyes flicked questioningly up to him before dropping to the box in his hands.

Kuroo eased off the lid and peered inside. Two rings, wide, silvery, and beautiful in their simplicity lay inside. One, slightly smaller than the other had a chain threaded through it.

“Look, it’s nothing fancy. They’re just steel. You… you don’t have to wear it. I mean, I’m not even sure it’ll fit. Or you can wear it on a chain,” Tsukishima’s words were spilling out uncontrolled and the tips of his ears were flaming pink. “That’s what I do,” he added quietly.

“You wear it?”

“Yeah. sometimes. When I miss you...”

“Why?”

“Because I love you, you idiot.”

Kuroo didn’t know what to say. Words were a jumble in his head. He was feeling so much, the emotions roiling through him so _big_ it scared him a little. And all he was feeling, all these emotions were all about Tsukishima. They had found each other after all this time and not only was it as good as he remembered, it was so much more! Sometimes it felt as if no time at all had passed since that first time. Sometimes, it felt as if they had already spent years together. But mostly he felt so incredibly lucky to be able to discover all there was to know about this amazing man and to marvel that he still had so much to discover.

He had found him and this time he was not letting go. But they led complicated lives and he didn’t have much to offer except everything he was. He didn’t know if it was enough. He didn’t want Tsukishima to think he wanted to change things. He didn’t want to push him to change for him. He was happy with what they had and he would be happy with whatever they would make for themselves. But as usual, he was overthinking things and his lover had already thought it through and was already way ahead of him. 

So he lifted one ring by its chain and let it pool into the palm of his hand before unhooking the chain. He hesitated a moment, took a deep breath then took Tsukishima’s hand into his, and slipped the ring on. “Tsukishima Kei, I’m an idiot and you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. Will you let me be _your_ idiot?”

Tsukishima tried to keep his face straight but there just was no helping it. He blinked at Kuroo, his lips twitched and then he burst out laughing, one of those full-hearted laughs that Kuroo treasured so much. He laughed until tears were clinging to his eyelashes and Kuroo looked at him as if he was made of stars and moonlight. As his laughter died down and only a smile floated around his face, he reached for the other ring. He took Kuroo’s hand, slipped on the ring, and answered, his features soft as he looked into Kuroo’s golden eyes. “Yes. A thousand times yes!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. and I thought the previous date was emotional... There's just no helping these two.  
> \---  
> Hope you liked it, hope it made you smile!


End file.
